


锦衣卫au

by twotwodogdog



Category: flymonkey
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉衍生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotwodogdog/pseuds/twotwodogdog





	锦衣卫au

春日野穹，侠客浪游。

 

李飞新换一件衫领着猴子去青山玩。

 

他们俩一路走走停停，李飞看猴子停在一家小铺前面，问：想吃啊？

 

猴子就拿着一包糖球，李飞捏了一个给他说：没毒的。

 

猴子有样学样地捏起来一个，他看着李飞一口一个也不放心，只是放在唇边舔了一下，那层斑驳的白甜丝丝的，猴子又舔了一口。

 

李飞问：你喜欢吃甜啊？

 

猴子说：不喜欢。

 

李飞就看着猴子把那粒糖球上的霜衣舔干净了。他说：你怎么不吃山楂啊？

 

猴子看他一眼，亮出两颗兔牙就咬下去，他脸色一变 ，呸了一口就往地上一啐，说：你敢骗我。

 

李飞说：我不敢啊。

 

猴子阴着脸看他。

 

李飞又捏了一颗糖球说：你得一起吃。

 

猴子看他两口一个，糖霜和果子一半一半，吃的十分得意。他不信李飞，看着李飞又要来捏糖球，偏手躲开了。

 

李飞说：你好小气。

 

猴子说：我就小气。

 

李飞发觉猴子其实十分好哄，只要顺着毛捋不顶撞他，时不时再恭维两句，他就不和你找茬，最多两飞眼刀揍你一顿。

 

这些对李飞而言都不在话下，他摸熟以后猴子也能和他多说两句了。他看猴子和看自己不知多少年后的儿子一样，一点怜许多爱 。

 

李飞和他一路上瞎扯淡，什么风俗见闻都和他说，什么奇闻轶事也都和他讲，猴子不太说话就听着，偶尔会摇头，李飞就换个话头再重头来过。

 

他们走了半日，口有点渴。

 

桃杏里必有人家，也必可沽酒，李飞和猴子要了一壶茶来喝。也不是什么好茶，但是猴子不在意，他捧着茶杯喝，那包糖球被他随手放在桌子上。

 

李飞看着上面的糖霜已经被啃了个干净，只剩一包湿漉漉的红果子，他看着猴子笑了一下。

 

猴子听着邻桌在说十八里红，他问李飞，说：那是什么？

 

李飞说：一种好酒，高粱酿的。

 

猴子听着人说起这酒发迹的故事，慢慢喝茶，李飞看他的眼下，他似乎用什么脂粉遮了一条疤。京城繁华，多的是碧眼胡姬当垆卖酒，猴子的装束不算出格，也没有人多看他们俩。

 

听到伙计和老板娘有私情，在出窖不过片刻的高粱酒里面撒了一泡尿的酿出最好的酒，这以后酒里都得掺童子尿后，四周一片哄笑。

 

猴子看着李飞也笑了一下。

 

李飞说：这都是瞎说的，好酒都是好粮食酿的，哪里舍得这么糟蹋。

 

猴子说：你可以去。

 

李飞说：我不可以啊，那种酒庄作坊，只肯要相熟的人的，我非亲非故去，人家肯定不要。

 

猴子说：童子尿。

 

李飞拎茶给他添水的手一顿，说：你怎么知道？

 

猴子说：诈你的。

 

李飞看他撤回杯子，又自顾自喝茶听人闲话，心里古怪。

 

猴子听了一会，回头看李飞，说：没想到你真是。

 

李飞给他气的发笑，又不能真的和他计较。

 

李飞说：白天你怎么这么困倦？晚上没睡？

 

猴子说：嗯。

 

李飞说：杀人放火去了？

 

猴子点点头。

 

李飞说：你们刺客为什么老想着半夜三更去杀人呢？

 

猴子说：因为你们中原人总是夜夜笙歌。

 

李飞说：你夜里杀人不会做噩梦吗？

 

猴子打量他和打量一个傻子样的：我夜半杀人，白天睡觉。

 

李飞笑了一下，说：白日做梦。

 

猴子在桌子上放下一角银子。

 

他看着李飞后悔不迭说：早知道你付钱我就叫壶好茶了。

 

猴子瞥他一眼，嫌弃他没出息。

 

到底是春天，一路都是飞花似梦，多少仕女公子驾车出游，一棵一棵桃杏树下都围着锦障丝屏，猴子多看两眼，忽然看见两个骑着高头大马的年轻公子一路疾驰而过，扬起微尘。

 

李飞说：那是林家公子和洪家公子。

 

猴子点点头，看着他们一色的红衣，高个那个眉浓目朗，矮一些的那个圆颊眼清，他说：好红。他想了想，说：新郎官新娘子一样的红。

 

李飞说：不奇怪，他们俩一起长大的，青梅竹马形影不离，都会玩马赛马，年年马术场上都是第一，如今已经五年了。

 

猴子哦了一声，觉得那个林家公子和李飞长的有点像。

 

他想着，李飞就说：你和洪家那公子哥长的有点像，不会是洪家失落在外的孩子吧。

 

猴子没搭理他。

 

山上春寒还是料峭，李飞带着他去了一家小庙里，说是清静。

 

他说：我其实当过两年俗家弟子的。

 

猴子看着身边走过的灰衣小沙弥，头顶九点疤，想了想李飞那样，笑了一下。

 

李飞说：这后山上山石陡峭，没什么人能上去，但是有一片桃林，开的和云霞一样。我觉得全京城的桃花摞起来都不顶这儿一棵好看。

 

猴子说：是吗？

 

山石陡峭对他们二人不算什么，小沙弥扫地时候无意抬头，就看着一条青一条黑如履平地上了后山陡壁上的桃林，他哇啦一声叫：有神仙啊。

 

几个小沙弥都出来了，问：哪儿呢？

 

他们抬头看山石桃林，并没有神仙，又都钻回去念经捻佛珠，还怪扫地小沙弥。小沙弥揉揉眼睛，有点委屈。

 

李飞说：好看吧？

 

猴子看着这片云蒸霞蔚的桃林，薄雾浓云都做衬，他点点头，说：好看。

 

李飞说：我可不会骗你。

 

猴子看他，说：你骗我也看得出来。

 

李飞看了一眼山下，有个黄衣的僧人回来了，他扭头对猴子说：那是我师傅，你要不要去看看啊？

 

猴子说：不要。

 

李飞说：那你在此处不要走动，我去去就回。

 

猴子听了这话，一翻身跳上了一棵千枝娇叶嫩花的桃树里，一抹青被淹没在霞粉里。

 

李飞说：你别跑啊，等着我回来找你。

 

李飞进屋的时候，僧人写完一幅字，是：春如梦短谈还倦，事比云多记未清。

 

他双手合十，有模有样地拜了一拜说：师傅。

 

师傅说：你怎么来了啊？

 

李飞说：我来问一个人。

 

师傅笑了起来，说：绝处逢生。

 

李飞一怔，师傅说：好啦，你也不用年年节节都过来，当年你那么大个孩子，难道我还能眼睁睁看着你饿死不成。

 

师傅看他，说：你的命是你自己求来的，惜着点。

 

李飞说：是。

 

李飞再上桃林，猴子倚在桃树上睡觉。

 

李飞站在树底下看他，他今天是一件鹅黄的春衫，袖子被风吹的贴在手臂上，这回李飞不仅仅看见一柄刀，还隐隐约约看见他右臂上缠着一圈银，像是女孩家的金臂钏玉跳脱。

 

他想当个刺客还能这样珠光宝气的，不禁有点艳羡。

 

他在地上正打算开口，猴子就坐直了垂头看他。

 

他下来也不肯好好下来，像是贪恋春光，腿勾着桃枝，一阵花雨缤纷，李飞打了个喷嚏，好煞风景。

 

他看着猴子倒垂下来，细辫子里的星星也颠倒。他问：你在干嘛？

 

猴子说：我在等你。

 

李飞说：等我干嘛？

 

猴子说：等着杀你。

 

李飞啧了一声，说：牙尖嘴利。

 

猴子跳下来树，他晃晃脑袋，有朵花掉进他的辫子细缝里。

 

李飞看着他的脸，这回他看清了，那不是什么疤，那是一条被遮住的刺青，墨色太淋漓，一点脂粉盖不住。

 

他随手折了一嫩枝桃，说：小蛮子。

 

猴子抬头看他。

 

李飞凑过去给他别在他的箍子和发辫之间，还趁机摸了摸他的脑袋，说：送你了。

 

猴子说：为什么？

 

李飞说：哪有少年不簪花？

 

猴子说：那你怎么不簪？

 

李飞说：我是大人了。

 

猴子说：你老的半截入土了。

 

李飞又给他气笑了，他看猴子要去摘下来那支嫩桃，说：这个辟邪的，百鬼不侵。

 

猴子说：我就是鬼。

 

李飞说：你是小神仙。

 

猴子看他一眼，摸了摸那朵桃花，留下了。

 

李飞说：再看看还是这就走了？

 

猴子说：走。

 

李飞说：急着去哪儿啊？

 

猴子说：回家养花。

 

李飞说：你养花啊？

 

猴子想了想，说：不是花。

 

李飞说：啊？

 

猴子看他，似乎把他当过自己人了，说：你要看啊？

 

李飞说：我能看吗？

 

猴子说：可以。

 

李飞没有想到猴子是住在东市的一家伎馆里，里面端的是好春景。姑娘们见了猴子都掩着嘴笑，问他回来了啊？又问吃过了啊？还问什么时候去看看她编的那支舞啊？

 

李飞听着他们都叫猴子小猴又或是猴哥，愈发好奇他本名，路上又没忍住问了一次。猴子瞥他一眼，说：你也没有告诉我你的名字啊？

 

李飞说：我不是李飞吗？

 

猴子回头看他一眼，他们在竹木浮桥上站定，猴子发间的铃铛敲了一下他的耳环，碎星坠月。

 

这里引温泉水，暖意烘得小荷嫩莲已经半开不开了，花香夹着水汽往李飞脸上扑，他看着猴子，脸上有点热。

 

李飞说：那我是谁？

 

猴子说：你自己清楚。

 

李飞跟着他进了屋，四四方方十分阔的一间房，后面大半截却都是四方青石的浴池，他开了窗就对着一汪清池半塘莲，的的确确是快活似神仙。

 

李飞说：你的花呢？

 

猴子指了指窗边那个玻璃匣子。

 

一进门李飞就看见这个玻璃匣子，他乍见以为是一株娇贵的兰花，此时一看却并不是。

 

猴子回来洗了把脸，又只穿了一件单衫过来坐着与他同看。

 

李飞看那抹娇粉似兰，却是一只兰花螳螂。他这二十余年从未见过如此之物，凝神静气地看着，猴子却又添了一只五毒的蛛进去。

 

李飞想说话，猴子却说：你猜谁赢？

 

李飞看着他单子罗的衫落下来，小臂上的丝络印子纤毫毕露，他们俩手臂几乎贴在一处，脑袋也并在一处，猴子还在用阿芙蓉，一缕蛊似的香气。

 

李飞半晌才说：你呢？

 

猴子说：兰花。

 

李飞低着头与他一起看，猴子两只手握在玻璃匣子的角上，鼻子也抵在上边，李飞瞥他的圆鼻头，很想按一下。

 

蜘蛛慢慢吞吞地移，螳螂一动不动，似乎真的只是一朵娇美的兰。

 

李飞看着蜘蛛吐丝，他轻声说：兰花要输了。

 

猴子说：才不会。

 

李飞听着有点负气的声音，心里又笑面色不改，他看着兰花电光石火之间咬住了蜘蛛，一点一点撕下了蜘蛛的头，慢慢享用。

 

他说：厉害。

 

猴子点点头，说：当然。

 

窗没关好，一缕光夹着荷香漏进来，猴子扭头看他一眼又回去看兰花，问：漂亮吗？

 

他脸上干净，那条青真的是个文身。李飞识得那是准提观音，种种祈愿，莫不满足。他想猴子的愿是什么？他对猴子有种说不上来的感觉，信王府初遇便有一种故人相逢之感，可是他往前数上多少年，似乎并不认识这样一个刺客。

 

他看着猴子的脸说：漂亮。

 

猴子回头对着他一笑，说：有眼光。

 

李飞问：谁送给你啊？

 

猴子说：我送别人的。

 

李飞啊了一声，说：谁啊？

 

猴子说：和我过不去的人 。

 

李飞乐了，说：谁啊？和你过不去还要送给人家？

 

猴子说：我不会和钱过不去。

 

李飞点点头，说：我也是。看来我俩算个知己。

 

猴子皱眉，说：不要把我和你拉扯到一起。

 

李飞说：我不。

 

猴子瞪他，他或怒或笑时候总有一股天真在，不像平日里老是冷冰冰的，莲台上的金漆神像都比他近人情。

 

李飞和他说：大腿要捡粗的抱懂不懂？

 

猴子说：不要脸。

 

李飞说：你说得对。

 

李飞看猴子终于给他气的发怔一回，心里还怪得意。笑一笑十年少，他这些天给猴子气笑的次数够他梦会五百年前。奈何春风似少年啊，他对猴子没法真正生气。

 

他问猴子：那天你用的春水，碧波呢？

 

猴子一抖袖子，滑出来一柄薄刃。

 

李飞伸手去拿，猴子反手压住了他手臂，说：不能白看。

 

李飞解下了景明给他，说：给你。

 

猴子说：我要短的。

 

李飞一怔，说：你怎么知道我还有一把短刀。

 

猴子说：猜的。

 

李飞说：景明五尺呢，春水碧波加起来都没有五尺，怎么说都是我吃亏啊。

 

猴子说：你放屁。

 

他没强求，把刀给了李飞。

 

碧波如其名，碧色荡荡如春水，一尺二寸余，的确是杀人的利器。他想着猴子青衣里滑出一线白刃，比起外边莺莺燕燕来也当仁不让是道风景。

 

他说：比一场？

 

猴子从桌子底下抽出来春水，一截流光盈盈生辉。

 

李飞啧他：暴殄天物。

 

猴子说：那你要怎么藏刀？

 

李飞说：我供起来每天沐浴焚香去拜啊。哪里还会藏？

 

夜色将至，馆里丝竹声起，烛火一蓬一蓬地点亮，映在水里，有细细女声曼曼起，像是一条春情寂寞的蛇咬了人一口。

 

猴子李飞握了刀便算不得人。

 

猴子一拍桌子抽了一支笔激射出去，蜡烛熄了，满室余影。

 

李飞笑了一声，说：你喜欢摸黑办事啊？

 

猴子说：你也见不得光。

 

李飞说：得理不饶人。

 

猴子说：彼此彼此。

 

李飞横着刀映着眼睛，他两指慢慢抹刀，猴子还没有现出身形，他不急。

 

李飞猛地抬头立刀去挡，猴子带着一股劲儿急坠下来，两刀相碰斜撕一道，溅出一点火星。猴子一击不中，随之急退。

 

李飞阖着眼睛去听，那柄刀坠在手里像是一条将死的蛇。

 

青衣的刺客压住了呼吸，一片黑里李飞只能听见自己的心跳，扑通扑通，猴子全然无声无息，仿佛真是一缕幽魂。

 

李飞忽的上前一步，他横刀去斩，猴子也是一把蛮力，竖刃去接，他本该是个讨巧的刺客，如今却被激起血性和他硬碰硬。

 

李飞斜挑他的春水，猴子趁势松手，那把薄刃飞起在空中一转就要坠地，李飞和他四目相对，还来不及说一句我胜了，就看猴子侧身拧腰一转，接住了春水斜劈李飞的膝盖，无比狠厉，要剜下来两块肉才甘心。

 

李飞顺势一跪，顺着他的手往上推刀，猴子倒仰下去就地翻身，李飞趁机扑上去拧住他的手腕子，要把他压住背心摁倒不给动弹，他往常每每得手，却忘了猴子不是常人。

 

他柔软的不可思议，李飞脸上一凉，却是猴子的头发拂了过去，他就看着猴子一脚蹬在了自己心口，扭身从自己臂下钻了出去，技艺娴熟到匪夷所思。他还没有来得及捡起碧波，春水就已经横在他的颈上，薄薄一缕凉。

 

李飞说：我认负。

 

他丢开了碧波，那把薄刃原本僵如今已死。猴子收刀一瞬，那片碧色暴起如蛇，横削他的喉管，猴子卸了肩膀一矮身，那柄刀切断了他的一茎发丝，他看着李飞。

 

李飞朝他咧出两颗牙笑，说：才怪。

 

猴子抓着刀当剑便刺便戳，李飞到底不习惯碧波，比不得猴子，猴子从小就不晓得什么叫见好就收，刀刀逼人要杀李飞，李飞拐刀就去刺他的手腕，拼险去挑他的刀，猴子会错了意，以为他要挑断自己手筋，急怒交加，那柄刀在李飞耳后划破一缕痕，有血滋出来。

 

李飞见血心里也怒极，他反手握刀横撕回去，格住了猴子的短刀，另一只手去搡猴子的肩膀，猴子不客气，一只手去掐他脖子，两个人也不知道怎么就斗到了这个地步。

 

春水碧波双双落地，李飞和猴子干脆拧翻在一起滚在地上。

 

猴子看着轻巧力气却足，李飞样子高大却也灵活，他们横拳竖踢地缠在一起，猴子从扼住了李飞的脖子想干脆勒死他，李飞不甘示弱一拐子怼在了猴子胸口，猴子痛也不撒手 ，他跳上李飞背，两条手臂绞死如绳，李飞干脆顺着他往后一倒。猴子一愣松手放他，转而又踢他一脚把他踹翻在地，仍旧是要掐死他。

 

李飞倒地上横臂护住脖子，他也去扣猴子的脖子，猴子一扭头躲开了他的手，他们俩越斗越勇，全然没有听见门外的轻巧步声。

 

有人持着烛火推门而入，见了房里景象啊了一声，转而奔了出去。

 

李飞猴子在地上也是一惊，宛如大梦初醒。

 

李飞和猴子面面相觑，一言不发。

 

李飞看着猴子的脸，借着一点烛火他看见猴子正在瞪他，眼睛亮的出奇，他发间仍旧有一丝阿芙蓉的暧昧香气，李飞觉得血都往脸上涌。

 

猴子捂住脖子又是一脚蹬他，说：滚。

 

李飞知道他这脚多重不乐意白白挨踢，他借势握了人的脚踝又退开，说：好好好，我滚。

 

没一会那个推门的女子又敲了敲门，拢着一盏新的烛进来了，她轻声细语说：小猴，吃饭啦。

 

猴子点点头，说：好啊。

 

他嗓子还没恢复，有点哑。

 

女子看着李飞说：可能赏脸一起用个饭呢？

 

李飞也说：好啊，那恭敬不如从命了。

 

女子进了屋，给猴子点上了一星烛，那点火晃晃悠悠。李飞听见猴子叫她桃眉，他也跟着叫。

 

他看桃眉的眼神带笑，心里有点怪，转而又去看猴子，全明白了。

 

黑灯瞎火，两个人在地上面色潮红气喘吁吁打滚，说一决高下没人能信，桃眉久在风月场上大概是误会他们俩妖精打架了。李飞挠挠头发，有点愁。

 

猴子全然不在意，他的刀收入鞘里，又隐入袖子里。李飞看着他走去拿衣裳，桃眉轻叫了一声，说：李大人？

 

李飞对着漂亮姑娘还要点脸，他说：你知道我啊？

 

桃眉说：谁不知道李大人呢？

 

李飞还没说话，就听猴子拎着衣服一抖一披，系腰带，不怀好意说：谁都知道你不要脸。

 

李飞说：好歹我也是你的朋友啊，你朋友不要脸你要脸吗？别把自己绕进去了。

 

猴子说：谁是你朋友？

 

李飞和他嚷嚷开了，猴子一句一顶和他呛声，桃眉就看他们唇枪舌剑寸步不让。

 

她打了个圆场，说：好啦，再不去饭菜都要凉了。今天做了你最爱的鱼。

 

李飞和猴子临出房门时候对视一眼，一寸短一寸险，那晚猴子胜李飞也算是侥幸，李飞长刀不出，出的话也许胜负难断。这回他们算是势均力敌。

 

李飞看桃眉一直看自己，眉目都是笑意，问：笑什么呢？

 

桃眉说：早听闻李大人洁身自爱不近女色，没有想到——

 

猴子给他答：对，他好男色。

 

李飞又给他气笑了，猴子也不知道什么狗脾气，看李飞吃亏丢脸比谁都开心，哪怕牵扯到他，又或是他给李飞垫着，他也不在意，反正他铁了心地要看李飞不如意。李飞寻思自己哪儿得罪他了，想来想去也是个空。

 

桃眉看了一眼猴子，笑的花枝颤颤。

 

猴子瞥他一眼，好像污了他的名声还挺得意，李飞真是要给这倒霉孩子气的半死。

 

李飞没想到猴子是真的讨女孩子喜欢，他自己虽然不拾掇，但是也算是个英俊人物，可是猴子似乎哪里挑了女孩子的心弦，老老少少都乐意待他好，他想起来信王说的话，忽然一笑。

 

他们俩共一桌，上面有一道剁椒鱼头，猴子现在已经会筷子了，李飞就看他运筷如飞，抖落辣椒吃的酣畅淋漓。

 

他尝了一口，辣的吸气喝水，猴子百忙之中还腾出嘴来说他：没用的东西。

 

李飞不和他计较。

 

他们俩吃完了晚饭，李飞要回去，夜风吹拂，馆里花香柳意，早莺婉转黄雀啼，真是不知道天上人间。

 

李飞看着猴子走在他身边，想起来说：你还会跳舞啊？

 

猴子说：是啊。

 

李飞说：为什么啊？

 

猴子不看他，说：杀人啊。

 

李飞说：大好河山大好春光，你怎么老是杀杀杀的。

 

他看着猴子的肩颈，又想起来自己无意握住他的脚踝，一把骨头硌着自己的手。

 

猴子说：即目春暖，正好厮杀。

 

李飞说：杀个屁啊。你多吃多喝多睡多玩吧，小孩子家家的。他逗猴子，说：叫声哥来听？

 

猴子说：你不是我哥哥。

 

李飞说：那我是你的什么？

 

庭下有一只小胖狗跑过 ，圆乎乎毛茸茸，走路都一颠一颠的，没防备还跌了一跤，以为没人看见又爬起来颠颠的跑。

 

猴子若有所思说：你是我的狗。

 

李飞给他又气笑了，要去搓他的脑袋和小辫子。猴子一扭头避开了，李飞看他眼下的刺青墨色新鲜如染，不自觉捻了捻手指，不然就得上手碰一碰了。

 

猴子看他，慢慢悠悠：狗都比你懂规矩。

 

李飞听见有人叫他，回头看，却是太浦寺卿张勋。他没想到在这等地方碰见李飞，他还不是来办案，看这样子好似真的来寻欢。

 

他看见猴子背影，还想上去一认。

 

李飞踏步侧过去挡住了猴子，他面上刺青太招眼，露相不真人，总有麻烦上身。他要看顾他。

 

张勋说：没想到你是好这口啊？

 

李飞看一眼猴子，心想猴子自作自受，自己也顺水推舟：是啊，我爱男色。

 

张勋有几分醉意，只看见猴子的细辫子和衣裳，说：一个蛮子？还是个男的？

 

李飞余光看着猴子都翻腕要掏刀了，他不想猴子惹是生非杀无辜人，一把揽住猴子把他往怀里按，说：是啊，一个小蛮子。

 

猴子被他制住肩膀不能动刀，不肯吃亏就去顶他的膝盖，李飞侧开一步，猴子往他怀里一栽，像是投怀送抱。

 

张勋看他们俩这样，嘟嘟囔囔：老房子着火啊，李飞。

 

李飞还是暗里被猴子揍了一拳，强忍咳意，盼望着张勋赶紧滚，张勋还想叨叨，李飞掐住猴子的肩膀制他，那柄青刃就在他袖间若隐若现。

 

猴子起了杀心，李飞叫他小蛮子并无恶意，他听着和李飞叫他小孩儿一个意思，混不在意。这人叫他蛮子却是语含轻蔑，他哪里受过这样的委屈，如何能忍。

 

李飞就看着猴子抬头瞪自己，眼光如刀。张勋还在叨叨：那你和这个蛮子好好玩吧。

 

他眼看着猴子袖间那把刀已经滑出半截，方寸之地就是生死，他实在不想猴子造杀孽，他在猴子后脑勺和背心上一按，用自己困住了猴子，猴子眼光杀人，李飞第一次摸到了猴子的圆脑袋和细辫子，原来他头发又软又毛糙，还有几绺乱翘，像是半大刺猬的软乎乎的背。

 

他看着猴子说：我认真的。


End file.
